Winx Club - Episode 414
7: The Perfect Number (Bringing Magic Back in the Nickelodeon dub) is the fourteenth episode of the fourth season of Winx Club. Synopsis The Winx girls and Roxy must deal with their new popularity within Gardenia. While talking over their mission with Faragonda, she offers to look after the White Circle for further study and away from Ogron and the other wizards, to which Bloom agrees. After meeting Roxy, Faragonda offers the chance to study at the school for the next three years, but Roxy refuses. Roxy runs off with confusion and anger and the other girls decide to follow her. While looking for Roxy it is discovered that she found a White Tiger cub who had been kidnapped but escaped. The Winx then decide to search when evening came, and went to the Frutti Music Bar. There, Musa confronts a jealous Riven, explaining how she needs someone who supports her and her dreams, (even after Nabu went over it with Riven earlier). Jason Queen appears suddenly and gives Musa an envelope, causing Riven to storm off once again. That evening, the Winx and Roxy find two Animal Thieves who are boarding a ship to sell them, but become captured. Thanks to the White Tiger, the Winx escape and Musa uses her Believix power, Bright Heart, to convince the thieves to release the animals. In the end, it is discovered that Jason's envelope is an invitation to his wedding, breaking Musa into tears. Also, the Wizards are shown to be alive. Major Events *Musa is asked to sing at Jason Queen's wedding. *Roxy meets Faragonda. *The Wizards of the Black Circle are still alive. Debuts *White Tiger Cub Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Aisha **Tecna **Musa **Roxy *Specialists **Sky **Helia **Riven **Nabu **Brandon **Timmy *Faragonda *Klaus *Fairy Pets *Andy *Jason Queen Spells Used *Bright heart More coming soon... Voice Cast Original/Italian Coming soon... Rai English *Angela Galluppo as Bloom *Jennifer Seguin as Stella *Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Flora *Anik Mattern as Musa *Jodie Resther as Tecna *Lucinda Davis as Aisha *Sarah Camacho as Roxy *Danny Brochu as Sky *Mark Hauser as Brandon *Martin Watier as Helia *Mitchell Rothpan as Riven *Michael Tarmush as Timmy *Todd Fenell as Nabu Nickelodeon *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reyonso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Liliana Mumy as Roxy *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *Sam Riegel as Riven *David Faustino as Helia *Will Blagrove as Nabu Script *Cinélume Songs Rai English Coming soon... Nickelodeon Coming soon... Trivia *The name "7: The Perfect Number" referred to the Horcruxes in Harry Potter series. *This is the first time all seven winx girls transform together. Mistakes Coming soon... Quotes "Do you think short hair suits me or maybe a different hairstyle? Maybe Jason likes short hair - then he might notice me more than just for my voice!" ''- '''Musa' "My name is Brandon, listen to him!" ''- '''Sky' "If Stella could only see him..." - 'Helia' Videos Rai English Nickelodeon Coming soon... Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 4 Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume